It Only Takes Fifteen Minutes
by mirror alchemist
Summary: A collection of prompts written in (usually) 15mins. Various genres that are mostly standalone. Really shouldn't be taken too seriously. May contain copious amounts of shipping.
1. Chapter 1

This project came out of the blue. Getting ready for Camp NaNoWriMo and a friend decided to do prompt word wars to get to know our characters. I somehow started to use MCL characters and bam! Don't know how long this will keep up though.

A good portion of these are in my Candy's PoV. I try to keep it Candy/Nathaniel but with some other prompts I put on different shipping goggles. Language, some themes, OoC are running rampant in this so be forewarned.

Still don't own My Candy Love, I wouldn't be anticipating ep.21 so much if I did.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom of Sucrette.

I hadn't seen Lilia in a while. I hoped that everything was alright. I heard a tap. Maybe it was my ears deceiving me. The band was still playing so maybe the crowd got into it.

_'Bang bang bang'_

Ok...that definitely wasn't the crowd.

"Lilia?"

"Over here!"

Sure enough at the last stall was the door closed. I looked at the door and noticed that the lock seemed tampered with. I frowned. I thought this club was fairly okay.

"How in the hell did you get locked in the bathroom?"

"Somebody saw us talking to Castiel. They got jealous and locked me inside."

Goddammit.

"Why didn't they try for me?" I asked.

"Don't know. I guess because they know you'll kick their ass."

We laughed. That was Lilia for you. Even in the midst of trouble she finds a way to make light of it. But seriously, locking someone in because they were jealous was some juvenile stuff. I took a step back. There was no other choice but to kick down the door. Dad will pay for the damages anyway.

"You have your pants on right?" I asked.

"Hey!" Lilia shouted, "Don't ask such personal questions!"

"Just making sure that if I kick the door down you won't be in a compromising position is all."

It took all of three seconds before she replied again.

"Wait, what?"

"Back up." I warned her.

I lifted my left leg up and began to kick at the door. The sounds amplified through the mostly empty bathroom. But the door wasn't giving way. I kicked harder and harder. It almost sounded like gunshots. I could see the door getting dented. But not caving in.

"Shit..." I mumbled, "How is it looking on your end?"

"Just really beat up." Lilia replied.

I kicked more at the door. My leg was getting tired, but I had to get her out of there. And then after I get her out of there, I'm beating the shit out of those girls that did this to her. The door seemed to get weaker. I think one more good kick would do it. I put all my strength into this last kick.

"Hiyaaaah!"

The force of the door bursting open pulled me in the stall with Lilia. We both tumbled and fell to the ground. Me on top of her.

"Ow..." we both mumbled.

I could hear the bathroom door open and a couple heavy footsteps coming in.

"What's going on he-?"

I could feel my face heat up.

That was definitely not a female's voice.

"Nice...I didn't think you'd go for the lace Mir." I hear another say.

When I turned around, Lysander and Castiel were looking at us. It took a moment to realize that the force flipped up the skirt Lilia forced me to wear. We scrambled to get up from the position. Lysander looked just as embarrassed as we were.

But Castiel was laughing his ass off.

"You son of a bitch! Don't comment on my panties!" I shouted.

I went over and punched him in the nose. I couldn't help but smirk as he stumbled back and held his nose. I walked out of the bathroom as dignified as possible.

One asshole down, a group to go.

* * *

So that's the first one. Prompt was "Side character gets locked in a bathroom".

Lilia is my friend's Candy. The setting is based on a MCL fanfic I was planning on working on last year's Camp NaNo but something or other made me change my project.

Anyway review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Double update because I can~! No but really I enjoy doing these. Forgot to mention that an overwhelming majority of these are not connected to the previous one/two shots I've done for MCL. Some may reference them but they are mostly alternate ideas I had that didn't make the final cut for some reason.

* * *

I looked at the plate in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at the dish. It certainly didn't look like it'll be edible. If food looks reflected its taste, then I would be dubious. I looked up at the creator of the dish. He had an expectant look on his face.

I actually had to try it.

"It looks like shit." I said.

"Well yeah." he admitted, "But taste first. Then looks."

"I'm just saying, chocolates are not supposed to look like that Castiel."

I thought back on how I got into this situation. I promised him that I would test some food for him since he needed a feminine opinion. I just didn't think it would be chocolates.

"Exactly why are you making chocolates anyway? It's not some cheesy Valentines crap isn't it? And aren't girls supposed to make it for guys?"

"Shut up Mir. Just go and taste it."

But the chocolates looked so horrible though. I could imagine their death cries as they were formed into lumps of whatever they are supposed to be shaped like. He seemed irritated in my reluctance to eat them. So he picked one up and brought it close to my mouth.

"This can have a lot of implications you know." I said.

"Shut up and eat it." he said.

I let him feed me the chocolate. I mean we're both single and we know this didn't mean anything. But oh my god. It actually tasted pretty good. A little bit bitter for my tastes, but not as horrible as I thought it would be. He smirked that certain way that makes me want to punch him sometimes. Attractive though.

"It's not bad."

"Right, so that borderline orgasmic look was just _'not bad'_."he sarcastically noted.

I stood up. That's the one thing I hated about him. He's just an asshole and gets under my skin so much. If you took that out of the equation then he would be a pretty nice guy.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down to the chair.

"Eat. I need to know what to fix."

One by one he fed me more chocolates. The more I tasted them, the better they were. I didn't realize he was borderline straddling my waist as he fed me. But it wasn't as if I wanted to push him off.

I mean, he wasn't being weird or giving me a lap dance.

"So how about now?" he asked.

"They alright. Maybe sweeten them a little. Not too much. I'd be dubious if something too sweet came from you. Slight bitterness is you."

In the span of moments, his face became close to mines. I felt a tongue on my cheek. And a definite wet spot where it was. My face was as red as his dyed hair. He seemed in thought before nodding.

"You're right. A little too bitter."

I pushed him off my lap and headed for the door. I think I'd die if I stood around longer with him. I can't deal with this stupid attraction. We shared a knowing look. The temptation to act on this tension. But never doing it because it would mess up our dynamic.

"You're really a shithead. But next time, try not to make them look like poop. Maybe I'll be more willing to eat them."

* * *

Prompt: _Write about your character trying a new food for the first time and either loving or loathing it._

Complete OoC that shouldn't be taken seriously. But I had fun. Dynamics between my candy and Castiel is always fun to do. Plus that UST.

(which may or may not come to a head soon)

Anyway review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the views so far. I really appreciate them. Seriously I do.

Warning: This prompt is cheesy. Fluffy cheese than I usually write.

* * *

The rock formation wasn't as bad as I thought it would be to climb. A couple loose rocks here and there. Nothing to worry about though. I stood up straight to scope out the forest. The night made it so much harder to mark our location.

"Any luck Mir?" Nathaniel asked me.

"Nope, but come on up."

I heard the sounds of his climbing up the formation. Moments later he was by my side. He frowned at the same conclusion I had reached. He sat down and sighed.

"It might be a while before anyone finds us." he said.

I took a seat beside him. It was quiet all around us. You know, except for the sounds of nature going about. I glanced a look at Nathaniel. He really seemed down. I guess he felt guilty.

After all, it was his competitive nature that got us lost.

He didn't need me to remind him of that though.

I looked up and my eyes widened. The stars looked so clear from here. It wasn't like in the city. I nudged Nathaniel on the shoulder to get him to look as well. He took one look and a small smile began to form on his face.

"The stars look so pretty." I remarked.

"Not as pretty as you though Mir."

I turned to look at him. Under the cloak of the nightfall, I saw blush rise from his cheeks. For a long while we sat in silence, just looking at the grand night sky. I rested my head on his shoulder.

I realized a second later what I just did. I wanted to pull away.

But he put his arm around my shoulder.

I was surprised by the gesture. But it wasn't a bad feeling. I felt kind of floaty inside.

"When I was younger." I started, "Dad would let me stay up to see the stars with him. He was busy during the day, but he always made time for me at night."

"I heard you moved around a lot before coming here. Did you ever want to go back living with him?"

I shook my head.

Maybe if I was a couple years younger maybe. But not now. I had to take control of my own life.

"Nah. Dad understands that moving place to place isn't good for me at this point in my life."

I got up and jumped off the formation. I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Besides, being here made me realize that there are people that I want to stay for."

* * *

Prompt: _Write about your character looking at the stars_

A kind of what if in the race your character didn't fall epically when partnering with Nathaniel. Gives a bit of insight to my Candy's life if it did.

Anyway review~!


	4. Chapter 4

And another update

Warning: Lots of swearing.

* * *

"I forgive you, Castiel. But go fuck yourself."

I had hoped the finality in my voice would get him away from me. I really didn't need this headache. But he grabbed my wrist instead. I met his glare with a glare of my own. It was a familiar moment to us. With my free hand I tried to punch him again.

Anything just to get him away from me.

He easily blocked the punch.

"You swing too wide when you aim for the face."

If I wasn't so pissed off, I would have been amazed he picked up on that after one hit.

"Just leave and let me rest."

"Not until you listen." he said.

"What is there for you to say!" I shouted, "You tell me I'm doing dubious shit, tell me to stay away from you and then accuse me of doing all of this as a ploy because I just so happen to be in love with Nathaniel, the guy you hate! What the fuck else you need to say that you haven't already!"

I could feel the tears starting to form. But I wasn't going to let him see me cry. He doesn't deserve to see that. He looked to be in thought.

I let out a small sigh.

"Look, I don't hate you. But we can't be friends. What you said yesterday was hurtful. You made me cry you sack of shit."

That seemed to shake any thoughts he had.

"I made you cry?"

I nodded.

"Go ahead and laugh it up." I said while laughing bitterly, "You won. You got me to admit to weakness."

His hold on my hands seemed to get tighter. His face inched closer to mines until we were a small width apart. We looked at each other deeply. A feeling was welling up in me. I don't know what it was though. It felt similar to how I feel when I'm this close to Nathaniel. But not.

It's confusing.

"Ami...I-"

My eyes widened at his sudden use of my name. He never calls me by name. It's either my nickname or my last name. He inched closer until he pressed his lips against mines.

Oh no.

This is so wrong.

I beat on my fists to get him off of me. But he didn't move. No, he seemed to deepen the kiss. His weight brought be back down to the cot. I shut my eyes to get the image of his face out of my head.

Terrible idea.

With not seeing him anymore, that made my body enjoy it. It wasn't long before I started to kiss back. There was no denying that there was always that 'spark' between us. I felt his hands lessen their hold. I took that to run my hands through his hair. It felt so soft under my fingers. It felt like hours, but it was only moments before we separated from one another.

One second.

Two.

Three.

Our eyes widened. We just realized what happened between us. We crossed a line we should have. I put my hand over my lips. They still felt warm and tingly.

"Oh god. What did you do to me!?" I screamed.

"Mir, calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked, "Calm down! Do you realize what we just done!? Oh god, Nathaniel is going to kill me."

Taking what strength I had I ran out of the nurse's office. I didn't care my state of dress. I had to get away from him. I was out of breath when I reached the courtyard. I sunk myself down to the ground and sobbed. The one good relationship I was starting to have, ruined. Because of that fucking spark. And I enjoyed it.

Every single fucking moment.

Goddammit.

* * *

Prompt: _Your character's guilty pleasure_

This is the result of my original intention for "Never Ever" (go read it). That and the dynamics between Castiel and my candy that I wrote sparked a few friends' interests and demanded I write them a making out scene. And what's more guilty and pleasurable than making out with your snarky friend that your supposed interest hates?

That and I wanted to jump on the Castiel shipping bandwagon for once.

And maybe I wanted to write my candy not being right for once.

Review~!


	5. Chapter 5

I usually try to post two prompts at a time, but I really felt proud of this one so here it is.

Warning: Language, mentions of abuse, and death.

* * *

Looking at the vile and chunks splashing against the corner of the wall I thought how it came to this. I looked to my left. Not even three feet away from me was his body. Limbs bent at unnatural angles. His face towards mines. But not looking at me.

Those accusing eyes.

I looked at the top of the stairs. He was still on his knees, looking at us. His normally kind eyes widened. His face was still tense from the anger only moments ago he had.

It was supposed to be a simple trip really.

Nathaniel was staying with me for the summer since he ran from home a few nights ago. Only yesterday I found out the truth behind it. Behind those bruises I found on him in the locker room so many months ago. I spent that night consoling him from it. To see the somewhat cheerful guy I cared for in such a distressed state.

It broke my heart.

We were going to get some clothes for him to wear during his stay. We thought it was safe. My eyes turned back over the body.

His father's.

He caught me waiting for Nathaniel outside of his room. I glared at the man. I never thought I could hold so much hate for one person until I saw him the flesh.

And here I thought that Deborah was the source of the most hate I could muster.

Being a Gallade, we have the habit of speaking out of turn if something was wrong.

_"How could you put your hands on him! He's done nothing to deserve what you do to him! You have no right to call yourself a father. No, you have no right to call yourself a man."_

He didn't take kindly to me calling him out.

Nathaniel heard the shouting match. Only to see that I was close to the top of the stairs. With his father inching closer. His father had rose his hand. He was going to strike me. Pretty hard too. Hard enough to fall down the stairs.

_"No!"_

I felt his weight on me and the floor leaving my feet. Nathaniel seemed so far away.

Then black.

I couldn't see, but my other senses were heightened. I heard the man's groaning and gurgling. I heard the bones twist and crack under rolling down the stairs. I felt the ground my body was on. And his father's weight on top of me. Weight that was getting heavier and heavier.

I felt his father die under me.

Sure his father was an asshole who beats on his good-natured son. But still, this wasn't the way he should have went. He should have been locked up somewhere. No, this death was too good for him.

"Nathaniel?"

He was silent. I walked up the stairs to him. Slowly, carefully. My body felt sore.

Of course, since I took a tumble down the stairs too.

I looked at the top of his blond hair. This felt vaguely familiar.

Oh, when he consoled me that time I cried.

I placed his head between my chest and embraced him tight.

No words needed to be said. He didn't need them. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pulled closer. It was a little painful but I didn't mind.

Just like that night, his sobs were the only sounds that echoed.

* * *

Prompt: _Your character is in a room with a body_

The setting for this is a fanfic I have in the backburner for now as I work on other stuff. I really haven't gotten far in it because I was waiting for the official looks for the parents. I'm a stickier for touching canon you see. Anyway I wanted to touch on the implications of Nathaniel's home life and have someone fall down the stairs. One of my darker prompts, but I felt good after getting this bunny out of my head.

Review~!


	6. Chapter 6

So I had promised myself I wouldn't update until after Camp NaNo, but I feel bad for stopping at a depressing prompt. So something fun you guys get. Thanks for all the views, favorites, and alerts so far. I appreciate them really. They put a smile on my face when I see the e-mails.

* * *

It was a tense day. Today would be the day we would get back at Deborah for what she did and what she would do. I slipped into one of the empty classrooms. It would be better for me to stay out of sight for a bit while Leigh talked her up. I searched through my jeans for my holder. I combed my hands through my hair for a moment before pinning my navy blue hair into a ponytail. Before I could put my hood on, I heard a tap on the window.

I wonder who could be tapping on the-

"Ami hun!"

I shouldn't be surprised.

At the window was Aunt Rieka. I opened up the window and watched her as she climbed in. Sometimes she would just pop out of nowhere to give me stuff. Sometimes money, sometimes other stuff. She had a long box in her hands.

"Aunt Rieka, what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course!" she said, "I heard that you wanted something. But I'm surprised that you asked for it."

I was curious about what it was. Slowly she opened the box. My face became so blank at seeing the item.

"A metal baseball bat." I said flatly.

"Yep!" she said so cheerfully.

She placed it in my hands.

It was pretty heavy. But I could wield it pretty good enough. Rieka looked at me with those vivid eyes of hers.

"Make sure you clean off the bloodstains when you're done with it."

I let out a sigh.

Mom did say that her sister was the weird one of the siblings.

My phone vibrated. It was a text from Rosa. Everything was ready to put into action.

I took another look at Aunt Rieka before pocketing the phone back in my jeans. With my free hand I pulled the hood over my head.

Just another day at Sweet Amoris.

* * *

This prompt: _Your character is NOT impressed_

I was so happy when I got the bat in game. I'm not violent I swear.

Anyway review~!


	7. Chapter 7

Welp Camp NaNo is over so that means getting back into uploading. I hope I wasn't the only one who was driven nuts by the rabbits and the holes on MCL...

Anyway, another disclamer: Persona 3 Portable gets talked about in this one. I don't own it, that belongs to Atlus. Them feels-destroying bastards.

* * *

It was intense.

I looked at the screen in concentration. Everything looked critical. It took almost two hours to reach to this part in the first place. Now to go through this. That in itself had been going on for nearly an hour. I had somehow lucked out so far. But the next few moments were the deal maker or breaker.

"Mir?" said a voice.

I couldn't respond to it now.

I had to get through this.

_'My apologies for this.'_

I look on the screen, dread on my face.

No!

No no no no no.

_'Megidolaon'_

"Mir?"

"This is bullshit!" I screamed.

I looked at the text scrolled across the screen.

Again.

This had to be the second time I had this happen. Why? I thought I would get through it this time. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a yelp. I quickly tried to hide the item from my hands but they took it.

"So this what has kept you preoccupied?" I heard him say.

My face turned red seeing Armin with my game system. His eyes seemed to light up at what I was playing. I could hear the title theme playing. Man I didn't really want anyone to find out about this new hobby of mines.

"You play P3P?" he asked.

I nodded. I wasn't a big gamer, but meeting with Armin made me interested. I looked up games and this seemed like a good one to start. Been obsessed with it since.

"I just can't seem to win against Theo." I admitted, "If I had my group with me I could probably kick his ass."

Armin seemed to look at the system before passing it back to me.

"Take off the orb. That triggers the kill spell."

I looked at my equip screen. I did have the omnipotent orb on.

I had heard that certain cheese tactics will trigger it.

"Why are you so embarrassed about this anyway?" he asked, "It's pretty awesome you're into it."

"It's not off that I'm into gaming like this?"

He shook his head.

I smiled at him. Of course Armin would understand, being a gamer himself. It's comforting to know that some people accept it.

"But you can't tell no one else. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Amber or the others."

Armin raised an eyebrow at me. But nodded in my request. I meant it really. It was one of the reasons I've been forgetful. Spending so many late nights going through one more floor of Tartarus, or finishing up social links.

"I see you went the lover's route with Aki though."

My face turned red.

"S-s-shut up. It's because he uses his fists is all!"

Nevermind the fact I have an affinity for white haired guys.

* * *

Prompt: _Your character tries to hide something from another character._

This may have been inspired by real life experiences playing the game. Well it is. Anyway I've had fleeting thoughts that the MCL characters could be in a Persona like game. Also Mir is a poor hider.

Reviews would be lovely to have.


	8. Chapter 8

Dual update yeah!

Anyway, this is influenced by episode 21 but I haven't played it (still waiting for it to be released on the MCL site) so it's spoiler-free and not canon-compliant.

* * *

The play went off without a hitch. Everyone had stood in applause of our performance. I glanced to my left and my right. My classmates, my friends. We made this happen. I glanced back out in the crowd. Right at the second row were Mom and Dad. They looked so proud of me.

Especially Dad.

After the play everyone was talking to their parents. Nathaniel stood by me most of the time. I didn't mind it really. It was good to have him near. My face was still a little flush from the almost kiss. Luckily he decided to simulate it.

I would be lying if I was a little disappointed by it.

"Ami!"

I turned to see Dad making his way towards me. I turned to him a smile on my face. It really was nice that Dad could make it to this. I know how hard it is for him to take time out of his schedule to fly in.

"You look so beautiful Ami." he said.

I blushed. The gown that Rosa and 'Lexy made really did seem like it was made for me. He brought me into a hug. At the embarrassment of everyone seeing. But this was my dad. It wasn't long before we separated.

"Oh Dad!" I said, "I want you to meet a friend. Nathaniel, this is my father Rayburn Gallade. Dad, this is Nathaniel, he's made life here at school a lot easier."

The two seemed to hit it off so well. It wasn't long that Nathaniel had to go and I was with Dad again. He placed his hand on top of my head, like he did when I was a kid. I leaned into him.

"It felt like a short time ago I had you on my shoulders looking at the stars. But now look at you. You're the lead in a play. Where has time gone?"

I smiled.

"It has gone by fast. But I'll always be your little girl Dad."

"I know." he said, "Just that soon you'll be taking interest in guys and graduating."

I turned away then. He really didn't need to know that I held interest in a guy. He definitely didn't need to know that I held interest in the very same guy he was just talking to. But Dad seemed to pick up on it.

"I want to meet him." he simply said.

"No you don't."

"Ami."

"It's nothing really. He's not bad. Just that it's complicated."

He gave a look before shrugging his shoulders. I sighed out in relief. For now I dodged the bullet.

"Next time I want to meet him."

"Dad!" I whined.

* * *

This one isn't a particular prompt in mind. I wanted a father/daughter kinda moment since I lost my dad a couple months ago. It's not as well written as my others, but I felt good getting it all out.

Review~!


	9. Chapter 9

Many thanks for the views/faves guys. Special thanks for** Alrynnas** for reviewing.

* * *

My laugh broke the silence.

I looked at him. Trying my hardest not to tear up. So I laugh. I couldn't help the bitterness undertone it had. I was tired of not knowing where he stood. Maybe it's my fault?

"Ami..." he started.

"I'm just tired." I said, another bitter laugh coming out, "I can't play this game with you. Don't you know how hard it is for me to say this?"

I stood up from the steps and brushed my jeans of dirt. I let out a small sigh. I turned to him. My light blue to his gold.

"What are we? You say you'll be there for me but you can't admit what you feel. I hate this hot and cold from you. You can't even tell me when there's something wrong with you. I had to find out from _her_. I obviously don't matter as a friend or otherwise if you can't even let me be your support."

I shrugged. It might be better that I leave before I said something I might regret.

I walked away from him. Just a simple beeline to my locker and then just walk home. I can't give him any way to catch up to me.

"Ami, wait!" he called again.

I got to my locker. Just put in the combination and then get my bag. There, combination open. Before I could reach my bag, he slammed it shut.

"We're not done yet." he said.

"Yes we are," I said back, "I said my piece."

"You didn't even let me speak."

I closed my eyes. He was right. He was always right. Except for that one time. But still. I let myself go slack. The least I could do was hear him out. It's so odd to see him so overbearing though. Keeping my back against the lockers. He seemed to search for something in my eyes.

To see if I was lying?

"It's complicated."

"How fucking complicated it is to tell me if you're getting hurt! Do you think I'll tell!? You know I won't unless it gets to the point I have to!"

I just sighed, I'm getting frustrated again.

"Whatever, I'm just going home. We can be kinda sorta friends again."

I felt his hand grab my waist firmly. Noted that he didn't grab the side that had my scar. His face contorted into a frown. It usually showed when I did something disappointing.

"It's not that Ami, I swear. Just that I don't want to get you involved." he explained.

"You don't want to. But I do. I care about you a lot. Do you care about me?"

I needed to ask this.

He seemed silent for a moment. Then he leaned down to my face. Before I knew it, he kissed me.

* * *

This prompt was adding _"My laugh broke the silence"_ somewhere.

This was actually the first prompt I ever did and I had wanted to write more on it, but then time passed and I forgot where I was going with it. And then reading it over now made me realize it's a good spot to end it. I was feeling particularly frustrated at Nathaniel's obvious blocks at furthering the relationship with candy when it's really obvious he's attracted to you and this came about.


	10. Chapter 10

Another dual update!

* * *

"You did good, Gallade."

"Uh thanks?"

Amber had saw me in the halls the day after the incident. It felt so odd to have her thank me for anything. She stood witness when I helped exposed Deborah's true nature. A little part of me felt sympathy for her.

A bitch that she is, she was a victim in Deborah's plots too.

A long moment of silence happened.

"So, uh...?"

Man I really didn't know what to say.

"I guess I can tolerate you hanging around my brother." she said.

"You guess?"

She flipped her blond hair back. I just looked at her. She walked from her locker towards me. She looked at me up and down.

"Yep. But don't think this gives you free reign. You still get in my way and I'll have to stop you."

"Geez," I said with sarcasm evident in my voice, "I certainly feel better knowing I have your blessing to hang out with Nathaniel."

She gave her little smirk before walking away. I watched her back until she turned the corner.

* * *

Prompt was _"Two of your characters have a conversation after an awkward encounter"_

Not really an awkward encounter, more like an awkward conversation. A really short one because yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

AH I'M SO GOMEN GUYS. I really should be updating this a lot more than I should. Just that I've moved earlier in the month and right when I finished Camp NaNoWriMo had started so I was focusing on my original projects. But I finished that and settled in so I'm ready to update again.

Thanks to **warmheartxoxo** for the two reviews. And to everyone who has viewed/favorite/put this story on alert. I appreciate everything you guys do.

Casual warning: a little bit of language and a little violent, but nothing terrible

* * *

The pain flared all through my back as I hit the locker. I looked up as I saw the group of the girls looking down at me. I groaned at my luck. After participating in track practice I was getting cleaned up before being cornered by these girls.

My supposed fellow teammates.

I tried to steady myself up, but another shove kept me against the locker. I groaned at the pain as the metal of the locks dig against my back.

"What did I do?"

"You know." said the leader, "You think you can come in and squeeze yourself into his good graces. Not to some newbie."

I felt a yank on my head. I winced at the burning sensation on my scalp. They were pulling on my hair. Despite the pain, I was wondering what they were talking about. I've never tried to get into anyone's good graces.

Especially a gu-

"Wait. You mean Leona? You honestly think that I would do that? You are pretty stupid if you ask me."

Leona was the captain of the male's track team.

I had heard he was popular but not this bad. He had talked with me to give me some tips on bettering my run times. How could they misinterpret that?

Anyway, I felt my hair get yanked on harder. I guess they didn't like how I was speaking. I mustered up a neutral look at them. I wouldn't let them see that they are getting any emotion out of me. Maybe they'll get bored and leave me alone. Their leader looked at me, then to one of the other girls. They nodded before I felt myself getting lifted. Despite my struggling, their advantage was numbers. I was dragged to the showers and pushed in. Before I could react I felt the cold water fall on me. Everything on me was getting soaked. I involuntary shivered at how cold the water was beating on me.

They laughed.

"Ready to tell the truth now newbie?" they asked.

"I am. Why in the world would you think that Leona has his eyes on me?"

"I heard him intending to ask you to the formal." she explained, "After saying he wasn't taking anyone. It's all your fault newbie."

I was silent.

"Really?" was all I could say.

I was surprised. Not because of the intention. But because they are going to this extent because they were refused by this guy. I couldn't help a smile on my face. This was so juvenile. I was close to just laughing too. But I think they misinterpreted my smiling as satisfaction. I felt my hair getting yanked once more. I was really surprised that none of it was yanked out.

"You think this is funny? I don't know how he could see a freak like you anyway."

Freak?

In that moment, things changed. My face was instantly devoid of any emotion. They seemed so far away. 'Freak' was repeating in my head. Over and over and over again. I hated that word. Memories of my childhood weren't pleasant. Kids can cruel towards unusual things.

What's more unusual than blue hair?

I felt an emotion rise within me from it. I guess the word would be rage. I felt my fist tighten, the nails digging into my palms. I wound my arm back. I wasn't going to let them get away with calling me that.

"I'm not a freak you bitch!" I shouted.

Before I knew it, I swung at the leader to her face. I felt my fist collide with the bones. I thought I felt something give way under the blow. In that moment, I felt a kind of satisfaction. I didn't care I basically busted open a teammate. I pulled myself away from the other girls holding me. They were too shocked at what just happened to keep a firm grip. I went over to the leader that was on the ground. The feeling wouldn't quell after that one punch. So I kept on punching her. I wasn't sure how long it was, but I felt a hand on my arm. I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

I looked at my fist and noticed that it was bruised. Bruised with little splatters of blood. I just closed my eyes. Slowly I got up and walked away. I could hear people calling my name. I just kept walking, not responding. That moment brought something to me.

I knew that my current way of dealing with things wasn't going to work anymore.

* * *

Just a little bit of backstory to how my candy got her fighting tendencies.

Review~!


	12. Chapter 12

And dual update everyone~!

Thanks for all the views and things~!

* * *

"And this is my room."

I plopped down on my bed as Rosalya looked around. She was the first to arrive for the meeting about Deborah. She immediately went to my closet. I tilted my head to the side as she looked through it. I wasn't too sure what she was trying to find. I don't have an impressive collection of clothes, just shirts and jeans and skirts. Maybe a few dresses.

She pulled out two dresses.

A copy of her own that she wears and a red velvet-like dress.

"You kept these?"

I nodded. After all, she made them for me. The least I could do. She carefully put them back into the closet before going into the drawers on the side.

"Wait! No-"

"What are these?" she asked me.

I blushed at her discovery. In that particular drawer laid my gloves. All sorts of black gloves. I walked over to them and picked up a pair. They were fingerless. I smiled a little remembering when I bought them. They were after my first fight in my last high school. I punched a guy for bullying Ken. I scuffed up my knuckles and since then I bought gloves to protect them.

"Should I even ask why you have so many gloves in here?"

"You might not like the answer." I admitted.

"I think I can guess. But that's so unlady-like."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't help it if people think I'm some rich kid who doesn't know how to defend herself."

Rosalya let out a small sigh before closing the drawer. Then she smiled at the next drawer. I could only gasp at what she had in her hand.

"A little bigger than I thought. You should show that off more."

It was my bra.

The light blue ones with the front clasp on them.

"Rosa! No! Don't talk about them like that!"

"Uh huh. Seems like you like front clasps. At least I know what to buy you for your birthday. Just have to make sure they have matching gloves with it. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend will love it."

I sunk my head into my hands.

Why are all my female friends weird?

* * *

_'Your character has a collection'_

Maybe it's just me all her good female friends are quirky. Especially Rosa once she gets going.

Anyway Review~!


	13. Chapter 13

Ohey. I had this on the backburner so I figured why not upload it.

Thanks for all the views on this.

* * *

Oh, this is so _not_ good.

My vision went black and I could feel my body collapse on the floor. I could hear a few people gasping. I wanted to tell them I was okay.

But the whole being unconscious thing was going on.

I felt the presence of several around me. It was too tiresome to try and open my eyes. My whole body felt like dead weight. But I wanted to give any sign to show that I was alright.

"Stay back! Give her some air!"

Oh, that was Kentin.

I guess he would be the one to quickly deduce what was going on with me. Sensory overload from her grabbing too tight. I suddenly felt so light. And then a pair of arms on my back. I can't really tell who's arms they were. But we were moving fast. Towards the nurse's office I suspect. Everything seemed like a blur.

The sounds.

The voices.

"Tell me exactly what happened." I hear a female's voice say.

"She just collapsed." I could hear Nathaniel say.

"She has a scar." Kentin said, "On her hip. It's really sensitive to direct contact."

I felt long hands reach for my hoodie and lift it up as well as my shirt. I heard more gasps. I could imagine Nathaniel's eyes widening in surprise. I felt those same hands lightly touch the area. I gave an involuntary shiver at the contact.

I would hate to see how it looks after the long hold Deborah had on it.

I could hear a few more hushed voices before silence. I guess the nurse kicked them out. Being in this much silence made me think. It was the only thing I can do since I'm immobilized at the moment.

This whole Deborah incident was something I didn't need. Sure I felt good for helping expose a liar. But at what cost? I had people hate me. It exposed a lot of people's true nature.

I think a lot of changes in who I hang out with are in order.

* * *

_"Someone becomes unconscious"_

Okay so this one might be connected to my one shot Never Ever. It really just explain the scene between when she passed out to when she woke up that happened off-screen in Never Ever.

Anyway, I'm kinda running out of prompt ideas so if you want to see the MC in something just shoot me a PM and if I like it I'll do it.

Review please~!


	14. Chapter 14

My heart was racing. I had never worn clothes so elaborate before. I could feel the feelings behind these clothes. Maybe a sense of the previous owner's memories of them. I touched the decorated choker that was around my neck.

I wondered if Lysander would approve.

I shook my head from my thoughts as I looked at the tall brunette in front of me. My heart started to race again as I thought about what was going to happen. I noticed the sad look on his face. I guess he could tell how nervous I was.

"You don't have to do this." he murmured.

I shook my head.

"No, it's fine." I assured him, "I decided already Dimitry."

It was odd how I came in contact with him. One moment I was sleeping, and the next I was in this graveyard. That was where I met Dimitry. I helped them tend to the grave of his past love. I didn't need words to know how deeply in love the couple were.

A little bat told me that Dimitry hadn't fed on account of this.

No. Really. A _bat_ told me this.

Anyway as a thanks he gave me these clothes. But I couldn't let him go so long without feeding again. So I offered to help him. Of course, I didn't know his feeding was blood. But still, I agreed to help.

I rarely back down from my decisions.

Some people would call that stubbornness.

I leaned against a wall for support. I couldn't help the blush beginning to form as he moved closer. I've never had a male get so close to me before now. I felt the slight motion of my hair being moved out of the way before I felt pricking breaking the skin.

A pain blossomed from the crook of my neck that spread through my body. I groaned at it. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, just weird. Slowly, the pain was numbing away to something else.

I wouldn't call it pleasure.

Maybe comfort.

I closed my eyes. My senses seemed to heighten when I did. I could feel the cold night on whatever part of me was bare. It was a nice contrast to the heat my body was feeling from embarrassment. Another feeling began to well up in me.

Sadness.

I had read that sometimes emotions can be transferred from the person feeding. But I thought that was just a myth.

..but then again, everything about this situation seemed like out of a movie.

Dimitry's body had separated from mines then. He already seemed a lot better than a few moments ago. I managed a weak smile on my face. I felt proud for helping someone. Suddenly my eyelids felt heavy.

I guess everything was finally catching up to me.

Everything became fuzzy as the call to rest was becoming more known. But for the briefest moment, I thought I saw a small smile grace the man's face.

Then everything went back.

My alarm clock woke me up with a start. I noticed I was back in my bed. I was home. I got up and stretched my body. It was such a weird dream. If not a little exciting. I was making my trip to the bathroom before I stopped. My eyes widened with a start at seeing something on my dresser.

It was folded clothing.

And at the very top was an elaborate choker.

The very same clothing I had gotten in my dre-

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Immediately I looked at the mirror searching for the one thing. There, I noticed it. It was faded, but if anyone looked close enough there were two red blotches of skin at the crook of my neck. My face became red at realized that it wasn't a dream.

I mean I could say they were hickies.

But that would be a problem when I don't even have a boyfriend.

I hope Aunt Rieka doesn't notice some of her concealer missing...

* * *

There wasn't a particular prompt for this one, I was looking back at my illustrations I earned and the one with Dimitry inspired this one. Also not really special-compliant because I'm lazy to spend 100ap to play it again.

I really like vampires okay ._.


	15. Chapter 15

Could have sworn I published this. WELP here it is.

* * *

I walked around the halls of the school. Rosa had her plan ready to set in motion. Just needed to convince Deborah that a producer, which was acutally Leigh in disguise, wanted to make a deal with her.

None of the guys could do it because people knew they were on my side and would tip them off.

And Rosa and I could definitely not do it.

I sighed to myself. That was arguebly going to be the hardest part. I stopped at my locker to pull out a couple items from my bag. But I could feel the glares of the student body on me. It was quite public about what happened with the bucket of water. Not to mention Peggy figured it would be nice to write an article about my actions. I slammed the locker harder than I intended.

I was getting so pissed off though.

I began to walk again to my destination. I had an urge to go to the gardening club, but Violette would be there. And she had taken Deborah's side. I pulled up my hood of my hoodie. It hurt to think about such things.

I think I took hers and Alexy's siding with Deborah the hardest.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands drag me into one of the empty classrooms. I was completely taken aback by it all that I didn't even fight back. I heard the door slam and the shutters close before I was met with my 'abductor'.

"What are you doing Alexy?" I said, not hiding the harsh tone in my voice.

He didn't say anything, which was odd for the eccentric bluenette. Nope instead he walked closer to me. I was rather put off by him pulling me away from my time. So I frowned while folding my arms.

"If you're going to tell me to be nice to Deborah, then forget it." I warned.

"Ami." he said seriously.

I was startled by the seriousness in his voice.

In that moment he really did seem like his twin Armin.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

I couldn't help the blush spreading from my face. I know he doesn't have intrest in girls like that, but still. He quickly closed the distance between us. He then looked at me for a moment. His face eased into the carefree attitude I had grown to like.

Then he hugged me.

No, he glomped me.

"Ah Ami! You have no ideal how long I wanted to do this!"

I had stilled in his arms. He was nuzzling me like a teddy bear. Even rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. We hugged every now and then. That was as normal as him teasing Kentin.

We separated, him with a smile on his face while I was feeling flustered. He hummed to himself as I was trying to work out what the hell just happened.

"Lexy?" I called using my nickname for him.

"Hmm?"

"What just happened?" I asked.

Then he told me the whole story. He was never on Deborah's side. When the bucket incident happened, he knew that something was wrong. Deborah was crying way too much to be legit. With Armin kind of hinting at home what had happened with me he figured he could stay in Deborah's good graces in case it was needed.

My mouth was open in shock in what I just heard.

He was playing her. Just to help me.

I couldn't help the tears from falling as I laughed.

"Oh no Mir are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head. I was relieved. I quickly wiped the tears from my face before looking back at him and smiling. That seemed to break him into a smile as well.

"You nearly scared the shit out of me when you looked at me like that." I admitted.

"I know." he said, "And I'm sorry. I had to not tip her off. And if Armin knew, gods..."

I gave a quick nod at the mention.

I gave him a details of the plan we thought of for her and he seemed to break out in a mischevious grin the more I told.

"Leave it to me, I'll get her to meet with Leigh."

"Thanks Lexy, you're a true friend."

He gave me a thumbs up.

"Us blue-haired folk need to stick together."

I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. I watched as he slipped out of the classroom. I waited a few minutes before I slipped out as well. I felt renewed by what just happened.

I think things would work out.

* * *

Alexy glomping. Need I say more?

But other than the Violette hug, that was one of my feels moments in that chapter. Anyway review~!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the long period of uploads again. Seems like one thing keeps happening after another with my family. And with NaNoWriMo coming up soon, my time writing fanfics have dwindled a lot. But I'll try to change that. Thanks as always for the views and faves, it really means a lot to me.

* * *

"Hmm this look okay?"

I showed the mixed contents of the bowl to Aunt Rieka. She looked at it before placing the bowl under the stand mixer.

"It's still a bit lumpy, maybe a few more minutes."

I nodded as I turned the mixer on low. Aunt Rieka looked at me with a smile on her face. And I responded back by blushing. It's simple really how we came about this situation.

I wanted to bake a cake.

No seriously, I did.

I wanted to make it for the guys since they've helped me out so much over the past few months. I know I could have bought one, but it didn't feel right. But the problem was I've never made a cake before. I came to Aunt Rieka with the problem and that's how we started this. It was a great bonding experience for us too. I noticed the smooth pale batter and turned off the mixer. I grabbed my spatula as I put an even amount on two baking pans. Then I let Aunt Rieka placed the pans in the oven. I let out a sigh as I took my hair out of the ponytail.

"So start checking in about twenty minutes right?" I asked.

"Right." She replied.

The two of us sat in the dining room. I closed my eyes. I felt good about doing this. I just really hoped that the guys would like this. I didn't ask for any of their preferences because I wanted it to be a surprise.

I turned to see Aunt Rieka giving me an odd look.

"So?" she asked.

"So?" I asked back.

"Not going to divulge in your love life? And here I thought I was your favorite aunt!"

My face immediately became red at the mention. I hadn't talked about Nathaniel since she found us kissing that one time. I still get flushed thinking about that.

"It's okay…I suppose. It's nothing really official. We just kinda hang out."

"Oh~? You want it to go further than that right?"

"Stop!" I whined. "Isn't it more important I get through high school without distractions."

"Your father maybe. But not me. I'm the aunt, it's my duty to dig. Maybe that sister of mines is on to something..."

She hummed a little to herself. She knows something that I don't. The way she mentioned Mom was a little bit curious too.

But I decided not to push it. I sighed again. I swear, she can worry me sometimes. Then I could hear the ding of a timer.

"Well," she said while getting up, "we should check on that cake. I'm sure your friends will like it."

"I'm not that good though." I muttered.

"Doesn't matter." She said seriously, "You baked it with your heart into it. I'm sure they will once they figure that. Love makes everything good."

I stared at her in shock.

Then I smiled.

She may be on to something.

* * *

_'Your character attempts to cook/bake something they've never tried before'_

Something a little lighthearted for a change. I still can't do fluff well D:


	17. Chapter 17

And dual update~!

* * *

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no no no.

"Fucking hell!"

Everything was a blur. I was arguing with Amber and then she shoved me. I got up and shoved her back. It was a big shoving match until she shoved me into something. I felt it tilt over and then I heard the crash. The bottoms of my feet were turning wet. I turned to see I had broken the aquarium that the science club used for their marine activities. I noticed her running out of the room.

I was angry, no, _pissed_.

I balled my hands into fists tightly. I started to run after her before I felt two hands grab my shoulders.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Mir, calm down." I heard Nathaniel say.

I struggled against the guys holding me back. My anger had completely overridden my common sense. I managed to squirm my way out before I ran down the hall. I didn't get far before I felt a shoulder tackle me to the ground. Even then I attempted to struggle away.

"I'm going to murder that bitch!"

"Gallade, calm your ass down." Castiel told me now.

"Get the fuck off me! I'm going to mutilate her bloody fucking corpse!"

"What is going on?"

I turned to see the principal looking at us. Her hair was frazzled and the paper she had in her hands were ripped in two. Her eyes honed in on mines.

"Ami Gallade, do you have _any_ ideal what you've just done!" she shouted.

"Amber pushed me first!"

"That doesn't matter!" she shouted, stilling all of us, "The school spent so much money for that equipment and fish! In school suspension!"

I immediately pushed myself off Castiel to glare at her.

"What! You're going to punish me? I was defending myself!"

"And you will pay for the damages." She added, seemingly not listening to my plea.

I really have to wonder if the principal had it in for me. Or maybe it was her way to get funds for stuff. She knows of my background and my parents. She knows my parents would have little problem paying for this stuff.

I felt my hands ache at how much they tightened. It was so temping to just hit something, but I couldn't afford that. I just couldn't. I spun around and walked away from the group.

Shit, Dad isn't going to like this. Not one bit.

* * *

_'Your character breaks something valuable'_

It seems like my candy has anger issues .-. But she doesn't, not really. She's mildly violent.


	18. Chapter 18

A melody is heard all through the music room. I let out a small breath as my fingers glide across the keyboard. At first hesitant, but quickly gaining more confidence as I kept going. My body was slowly but surely adjusting into the position of playing the piano. Such a song coming out. I was surprised at how much I remembered. I watched my hands had they played the last few notes.

Slowly I close my eyes, letting the last melody linger in the air.

My thoughts were interrupted by clapping. I turned to the source and saw Lysander. I stood up from the piano and backed away from it. He walked into the room and sat at one of the desks.

"You didn't tell me knew how to play the piano."

"Because I didn't want anyone to find out." I admitted.

His bi-colored eyes looked at me quizzically. I slowly took my place back on the piano. My fingers touched the keys. I let out a sigh.

"It's something that I wanted to hide."

"But you play so well."

"And that's the problem." I said, "Doesn't it sound cliched that the rich girl transfer student is good at athletics and music? It sounds like a stupid mary-sue in a fanfic."

I shook my head from that stray thought.

"I get into enough shit as it is because of my background and delicate position. If people found out about this too. Goddammit."

"I wouldn't think so Mir." he said.

I laughed to myself. My hands stop their movements. I stare at Lysander again. He left his seat to sit beside me on the piano.

"But, if you don't want it to be known then that's okay. It feels nice to know something about you Mir that no one else knows Mir."

My mind couldn't think of a response to that. Was Lysander being flirty? Nah, couldn't be. He seems above that kind of stuff.

"But only on one condition. You let me sing while you plan. Practicing with Castiel is nice. But sometimes practicing elsewhere is needed. At least you'll have an excuse to play more."

My eyes widened at the offer.

I didn't know what to feel. This was the first time someone hadn't picked on me for this. And he actually is encouraging me to play just to play. I rubbed my eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

"Deal!"

* * *

_'Your character reveals a secret to another character'_

After freaking forever I FINALLY provided a Lysander/Candy friendship!oneshot. You'd think that because he has the second highest affinity, it wouldn't be so hard to write for him? But NOPE.

Anyway reviews are still awesome to get ya know.


	19. Chapter 19

I slipped on the gray shirt on my body. It was loose. Considering who it belonged to, I would be slightly surprised if it fitted me tightly. I stared at myself in the mirror. The blue tie print did look nice now that I'm seeing it without the jacket. Rosa knows how to pick clothes. I stepped out of the room. Rosa and Lexy seemed impressed by how the clothes fitted.

"You know how to wear guy clothes." Rosa said.

I blushed. It wouldn't be the first time. But that was neither here or there. The three of us waited for my partner to come out. A few more minutes passed before the waiting got too much.

"What's taking so long in there?" I asked.

"This is a stupid dare." I heard Nathaniel mumble.

I couldn't help but smile at that guy. The clothes change got him to be a little more expressive with his feelings. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. My shirt shouldn't be that tight."

Oh yeah, I was dared by Alexy and Rosalya to exchange clothes with someone. I'm not one to say no to a challenge as long as we were safe. And the only person I'd feel safe changing clothes with was Nathaniel. I went over to his dressing room and opened the door.

And my mouth hung open.

I was thankful that we only have to exchange tops because I'd hate to image seeing him trying to fit into my pants. But he was standing there having half of my shirt over his head. Giving me a good eyeful of his chest.

For a student council president, he surely is fit.

"Wh-what?" he stammered.

"I've just never seen you like this before." I admitted.

"Yes you have."

"But that was the back!" I exclaimed, "You have a really nice front."

That brought the blush full on. For both of us. I went over and helped him take off the shirt. There was no way he could fit it on without ripping it. I passed along my cropped leather jacket to him and he put it on. The blush on my face came back tenfold.

"Stop staring, you're making me feel embarrassed."

"I can't help it." I admitted, "You look really good."

I hooked my arm around his while we both stepped out. Rosa and Lexy looked surprised at how the two of us looked. They nodded in approval. I glanced over to Nathaniel to see the blush never quite leaving his face while his free hand was scratching the back of his head.

"You two really look like a couple."

"Okay pay up." I said while blushing.

The two went over and each gave me a ten dollar bill. That satisfied them enough to leave so we can put on our clothes. But I had other ideas in mind. I folded up my shirt and placed it in my bag before I started out of the room.

"Mir! What about my shirt?" Nathaniel called out to me.

I stopped at the threshold of the door.

I folded up the money and pinned it to the strap of my bra. No doubt earning some more embarrassment from the guy I liked. I gave him a bit of a flirty wink.

"I quite like this shirt. So I think I'll take it. You can have my jacket."

"Mir!"

* * *

_'Two characters wearing each others clothes'_

Crack, pure crack.


	20. Chapter 20

This dress was so weird. I had sworn I didn't have to wear it again before the dress rehearsal. I sucked it up for Violettete. The temptation to move was strong, but she was a point that I needed to stay still. Seeing her so serious about sketching me brought a smile to my face. She's a shy girl, but anything related to art she becomes different.

I thought about how meticulous she was with sewing that stuffed cat for me.

And again for the picture frame.

"Just about done." she told me.

I gave a slight nod. I hoped it would be worth it for this play. Someone thought it would be a nice idea for Violette to sketch up a few posters to post around the school for our play to our parents. Since I had been handed the role of Sleeping Beauty, I had to be there.

But this princess gown was so damn uncomfortable.

I was grateful I only had to wear it a few times near the end.

"And done!" she declared.

I got up and stretched my limbs. I walked over to where she was sitting out to see how it turned out. My eyes lit up at the picture. It was a beautiful pose of me sleeping. I guess with the rough of another figure, that would be the sketch of my prince holding my body.

The higher power must love to put me into these positions.

Who would have thought that my prince was Nathaniel?

"That looks really good Violette." I remarked.

Her face turned pink at the compliment. She must have been overworked with crafting the sets too. But she still puts out such quality work. I was amazed.

"Thanks Mir. I'm glad that you like it."

"You have to promise me to give me a copy of this when it's complete."

She giggled at my statement. But nodded nonetheless. I took off the dress, soon only clad in my jeans and tank top. I pinned my hair back into a ponytail before placing the dress back into it's protective covering.

"The principal better be grateful we're going so far for this."

"It does seem a little much doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I remarked, "But I think with your artistic talent, we don't have much to worry about. I hope I can justify all the work you put into this. People might actually think I'm girly."

"But you are!" Violette exclaimed, "Don't sell yourself short like that."

I gave her statement some thought. I put my arm over her shoulder.

"Fine." I said, with a smile on my face. "I'll stop thinking that way if you start becoming more confident. You're good. It's okay to flaunt it now and then."

* * *

_'A character being drawn.'_

I need to write more Violette. Happy 20th oneshot guys :D


	21. Chapter 21

"Gallade wait."

I stopped at the calling of my name. My face turn into a frown at seeing the blond coming towards my way. I was already on guard. Whenever Amber called me it was for something. Or to try to break my confidence.

"What, Amber?"

"Exams are today you know..."

"Yes and?"

"Look," she said, "I know it was you who returned that master to the principal. Surely you've seen the answers."

I stared at her. She wanted me to help her cheat? I know she was low, but not this low.

"Oh you mean the master copy that you stole, nearly getting your brother expelled?" I retorted.

"It doesn't matter, Nathaniel would have been alright."

I sighed.

I started to walk away from her. I didn't need this headache now.

"Gallade, wait! You're not going to help me out?"

"You should have studied like everyone else."

But then I paused. I didn't even see the answers. But she clearly didn't know that. Maybe I could turn this around. A grin began to form on my face. Oh yes, I could turn this around indeed.

"Wait Amber."

She stopped. I placed my hand on hers. Resisting the urge to not be repulsed by touching her. I gave the best polite smile I could muster.

"I don't necessarily like you, but you are Nathaniel's sister. I rather not get him into trouble. He could have spent that time helping you study instead of me. So let me give you the answers."

Her face lit up at my offer.

Mines did at the thought of utterly ruining her.

So I made up answers off the top of my head. Oh, this was so much better than the more hands-on approach I was thinking of.

Laxatives in her water would probably get me in to big trouble.

Funny, but in trouble.

"Thanks Gallade, you're a lifesaver."

"Not a problem Amber."

Not a problem at all. Heh heh.

* * *

_'One character getting revenge on another.'_

SWEET GLORIOUS REVENGE


	22. Chapter 22

This was so not funny. My hair was frazzled and all over from all the running I've been doing. In heeled boots no less. And running around in such a small skirt. I let out huffed breaths. I look to my left and to my right. I didn't see anyone, so I keep running down the hallway. I was nearing the end of the hallway before I suddenly stop.

Right at the end of the hallway were them.

"Douse yourself in water and repent!" I declare while pointing at them.

...geez why would I say that?

It's the outfit I tell you. Anyway they didn't listen to my words and were making their way towards me. I turn to my immediate left. There was an open door. As fast as I could I made my way inside the room.

I thought I could be safe.

But I thought wrong.

I felt them tackle me to the ground. I struggled the best I could, but their hold was too strong. I cried out as they got closer than I would have liked. Oh man, I could feel their arms on me.

Then the room was bathed in light.

"What are you guys doing?"

I looked towards the door opening to see Castiel and Lysander staring at me. I was in a mess of limbs with Alexy and Rosalya. Both were dressed as a pair of cute monsters. I groaned.

"Come on, guys help me out?"

But the two just stared on as I was being bombarded by glomps from my two friends. Rosa was definitely pinching my cheeks.

"Doesn't she make the cutest Mercury ever?" Alexy asked.

"She even studied the pose and the speech." Rosa added.

My face turned red at the admission.

I didn't want them to know that much. I stare back at Cas and Lys, only to see Cas beginning to laugh. Which didn't take long for it to go full on.

"Somehow," he managed to say between laughs, "that isn't too surprising. You guys have fun."

"Come on!" I whined, "Help a sister out!"

Lysander looked at the three of us for a moment before he gave a sly smile and leaving after Castiel.

"Not you too Lys!"

* * *

_'A character is confronted by a creature very much wanting snuggles'_

A quickie early Halloween prompt.


	23. Chapter 23

So, this year's NaNo was a complete bust. But I did get a much needed break from everything. Back to oneshots~!

* * *

It was a little embarrassing to be walking home so late at night with Nathaniel. Considering the circumstances of how it came to be. I would have been fine taking the bus home.

If the buses were running at this hour.

"I feel like such an idiot." I mumbled.

Turns out that little 'ghost' rumor was just Lysander and Castiel practicing with Nathaniel's watchful eye. I felt so stupid once I realized that was the case. I mean who believes in ghosts anymore?

"Mir?"

I snapped my attention back to Nathaniel.

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking."

"Right...I was saying don't feel like that. It's a little silly but I don't think you're stupid."

I nodded silently. Now that I thought about it, this was the first time that he and I got a chance to talk to each other outside of school. I had always pegged him to be this busy council president. But talking to him now, he seems further from it.

He's actually pretty cute.

"Do you like the city?" he asked me.

I nodded, hopefully that my blush wasn't apparent. "I like it a lot. I'm glad my aunt decided to let me stay here until I graduate."

He smiled at me and it warmed my heart.

"Great. It's a little quirky but it's my home."

"You got the quirky part right." I remarked.

It was some more silence as we walked through the shopping district to my house. We talked about all sorts of things. But mainly the simple topics, like favorite subjects and interests. He really is a friendly guy. I wonder how Castiel could hate his guts.

Or how the two can get so volatile towards each other.

"This is your home right?"

His question brought me out of my thoughts. We were at the steps of my home. It was then I noticed that we never let go of our hands. All too quickly we separated. For a long moment we didn't say anything. Slowly I nodded.

"I should get going. Thank you Nathaniel."

"It's not a problem Mir. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as he walked away from me. I couldn't help but feel a little sad that our time was short.

I wanted to hang out with him again like this.

* * *

Prompt: '_Write about a first for your main character'_

Just a simple little oneshot to get me back into the swing of writing and actually liking what I poop out. The first described is the first time MC and Nathaniel really hung out.


	24. Chapter 24

I wanted to upload this sooner, but I forgot that this one is kinda canon to my MC's fics and there were a sentence or two mentioned in this that kinda spoiled a situation in "The Gravity of It All" so I had to post that first. WHOOPS.

* * *

"So Mir do you have a new year's resolution?"

I lifted my head up from the table to look at Kentin. Him, Alexy, Armin, and myself decided to hang out a little before Rosalya's impromptu New Year's party. I looked at the guys before shaking my head.

"Nah, not really. I wouldn't know what to think of." I admitted.

"Come on." Alexy poked, "You don't have one thing you wish you could do better for the new year?"

Well I would be lying if I said I didn't. But it seems so weird to be thinking about it. I guess I was still a little awkward with doing these types of things with people my age.

"I dunno, why don't you guys think up of something for me?"

"Expand your horizons with games. You can't always play RPGs and VNs." Armin immediately said.

"I don't think that actually qualifies." I said.

"Well then, how about be more fashionable?" Alexy suggested, "You're pretty. I'm sure the guys would appreciate it. Ain't that right Ken?"

"Don't call me that..." Kentin muttered, "But...I think she's fine with whatever she wears."

I smiled at the responses. They really are trying to help me out. I stood up while placing some money down at the table to pay for my drink. It was going to be a long day since I had to go to Rosalya's for her to prep me for the party. I tried to tell her I could do it myself, but she seemed so adamant on getting me prettied up. After everything, I guess it would feel nice to be pampered for a change.

"How about I try not threaten to beat people up as much?" I suggested.

There was a quick moment of silence.

"Yep." said Armin.

"Works for me." added Kentin.

"Definitely." finished Alexy.

My face turned red at their quick approval. I waved the three off as I set off to Rosalya's house. Her mom welcomed me inside and gave me a quick tour of the home. I felt at ease with her. She reminded me of my own mom in someways. We arrived in Rosalya's room before she left me and her to our own devices.

And Rosa immediately got to work.

I felt a little embarrassed that she knew so much more about beauty maintenance than I did. And some of it seemed really simple. Anyway now she was brushing my hair. I haven't had anyone brush my hair since I was a kid. And even then, only Mom had done it.

"You have really pretty hair you know." she said.

"I guess."

"No I'm serious." she said. "So long and naturally blue. Not a lot of people can pull off colors like this well."

"I wish more people saw that. Let's just say growing up with this wasn't easy."

The room got silent after that. I didn't mean to break the moment. Just that it brought a bit of a sore spot for me. I heard Rosa put the brush down before fiddling with my hair. I guess to figure out how to fix it up.

"I'm amazed." she said, "You're so strong when you're faced with stuff at school. But then you're so timid."

"I don't know how I do it." I admit, "I was feeling a little less than pleased about moving here after doing so much moving in the past. But you guys made me feel welcomed. So thank you for making an outsider like me welcomed."

Rosa smiled at me, which made me blush. It's still a little hard to express my thanks. But I'd like to think I was getting better at it.

"Mir, can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. As long as it's legal and adheres to my morals."

"Pfft, you know me better than that."

I gave her a look. Rosa's capable of some weird plans.

But I let her continue anyway.

"Can you promise me to be more open like this? You seem to only show it to a very select few and I just think everyone would benefit if you showed that side more."

When I turned to her, she pointed the brush at me.

"You're a good person and you think of other people. Even if your methods are a bit out there. Besides since you're single now, good chance to make an impression on someone."

"But Rosa, I don't think I'm ready to try for another guy. I still have feelings for Nathaniel."

"I know. I know." she said, "But Nathaniel isn't the only guy who sees you in that way."

My eyes widened. She couldn't have known about the thing with Cas. I haven't told anyone and I know he would rather be buried in a ditch than tell anyone. It couldn't be anyone else.

Right?

"You're not telling me something."

She had that gleam in her eyes that she knew something that I didn't. It didn't frustrate me since it was just feelings. Though it did make me curious. What Lucy told me when I met again back then was in my head.

_'Mir, Mir, Mir, it's not a point that no guy likes you. It's just that you're so oblivious to when someone does. You pass it off as your imagination.'_

I shrugged my shoulders while standing up. I'd figure that stuff out in the new year.

"Shouldn't I get dressed or something?" I asked.

Rosa handed me some folded clothing before pushing me into her personal bathroom to get dressed. I frowned at the shirt. It was cut a little short so you can see my stomach.

And a bit of my scar.

But the fabric looked so pretty and the design something I could wear. Looking at the shirt, something clicked.

I think I had found what I was going to do as the new year was coming in.

I put on the clothes before stepping out. Rosa looked at me in surprise before realizing what I did about the outfit choice.

"Oh man Mir, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the cut and I know how you are about the scar." she babbled.

She made a reach to touch the shirt before I stopped her.

"No, it's okay." I said while shaking my head. "I think I'll take up on what you said. Just be a little more of myself. Physically and emotionally."

I touched my side which showed my scar. Oddly enough, I didn't shiver at the touch. Rosa smiled at me for my decision.

I wasn't going to be ashamed of any part of me.

"You ready Mir?" she asked me.

"Yeah, let's go welcome in the new year."

* * *

First prompt of the new year that was done on New Year's Eve. As such, is New Year's based. It was mostly about resolutions but I somehow morphed it into a general New Year's one shot. Also, mystery guy? You probably can infer that. But it's a surprise guy that I didn't realize until recently I had a second highest affinity to in my account.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys, I'm not dead! Sorry about the lack of updates, been working on a prompt project among rl things. As always thanks for all the views and alerts and faves and reviews you give on my works. This one is a little short and cross posted from my writing tumblr.

* * *

"So any questions?" asked Rosalya.

She, Nathaniel, Kentin, Lysander, and Armin were hanging out in my room. Rosalya had just revealed Deborah's plan. I nervously fiddled with my hands. I had explained why Deborah made me a target too.

Without mention how Castiel had yelled at me.

No need to get everyone angrier than they already are.

"I still think this is stupid." Armin interjected, "Why can't we just go with Kentin's plan?"

"For starters," Rosalya answered, "I'm pretty sure premeditated murder is very much illegal."

I looked at the group with uncertainty. My nerves haven't quite come back to full force after my break down earlier. I felt a hand ghost over mines. I turned to notice that it was Nathaniel. He gave me a small smile to help calm me. I smiled back in reply. With Rosalya and Armin going back and forth about their plans it started to make me feel better. It was nice to see that I had people who got my back.

And I learned with Armin, that he's fiercely protective over Alexy.

Don't mess with twins indeed.

"Armin, Rosa's plan is solid and legal. Let's just do it. I may dislike her but I don't want to go _that _far. And for this to work we need everyone's cooperation here."

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've all had." he started.

"I'll buy you that new game you've been telling me about." I immediately said.

"Of course I'm in." he said without skipping a beat.

* * *

18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

I need to write more Armin because he is bro.


	26. Chapter 26

And double update. This didn't want to format right when uploading to the manager. But it did so yeah.

* * *

Something had been on my mind since I met the new transfer students. I didn't want to openly admit it. It was a little improper if it got out. Not that I was ashamed or anything like that. Just that people would give me second looks. I walked around the halls to find who I was looking for. I noticed that he was in one of the emptied out classrooms sitting at a desk. I grasped the object in my hands as I made my way inside.

He seemed so preoccupied with what he was doing he didn't see me right away.

And it may have something to do with him having headphones on.

"Armin." I called out.

I took a couple steps forward until I was just behind him. I gave him a tap on the shoulder. He leaned the chair he was sitting on back on its hind legs while looking at me from the back.

"How do you lean your back like that and not completely mess up your spine?" I mused.

"Practice." he answered, "Anyway, you needed me Mir?"

I shook my head before giving him the small disk. His eyes lit up in appreciation before placing it in his pocket.

"Thanks, I was looking for it. Where'd you find it?"

"Just under the stairs. Easily missed if one wasn't looking. I had heard you mention you had misplaced it so yeah."

"Thanks again Mir. Man you are nicer than what people have been saying."

I frowned. It wasn't his fault he had that notion. I assumed Amber or one of her cliques had a few choice words about me. But I still didn't like that I was being talked about like that. I guess Armin could see that too.

"But Alexy told me you indulged him in his shopping antics."

"He's…very hard to say no to." I admitted.

Armin laughed at me. It wasn't a mocking laugh, but I guess one in agreement. There was a comfortable silence between us. I was more so nervous about asking him my request than anything.

"Well, lemme know if I can repay the kindness."

"You can right now." I blurted.

My face turned a little red at the outburst. He rose his brow in interest. I pointed at his game system.

"Teach me how to play?" I asked.

"Wait. What?"

"Teach me how to play?" I repeated, "I'm not really a gamer. But it seems interesting. No one I know really plays video games."

"Except for me." he finished.

I nodded. Armin stared at me for a moment before he broke out into a smile. It really is noticeable that Armin and Alexy are twins when they smile.

"There's no turning back once I start."

"I've never been one to be scared by my own challenges." I said while placing my hands on my hips.

"Good, good my little student."

* * *

10."Teach me how to play?"

The corruption begins. Also more Armin bro love


	27. Chapter 27

Oh hey guys. Long time right. Anyway finished my prompt challenge so I figured I'd slowly upload some of the better MCL related prompts from that to here.

* * *

You know, being in detention isn't half bad when you know you've done good. After the reminder that I still had to service detention from Castiel I took my seat. I hadn't been in detention for a long while so I hoped it wasn't too long. I took most of the time to catch up on the classwork I missed because of my little fainting spell. I was just about to finish the history work until I heard a tap on the glass. I looked to see that it was Lysander.

I wondered why he was around, but none the less I opened up the door.

"I'm glad I didn't miss you." he spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I remarked.

He moved to the side and my eyes widened. There were the girls, and they all seemed a bit awkward around me. The feeling was mutual. Despite the truth being exposed about Deborah, I hadn't had the time to talk with them.

It was hard to get the look of their glares out of my head.

"Mir...we're..." Melody started.

"When you told me that you girls hadn't talked I decided to do this." Lysander said, "While not close friends, you all got along. It doesn't feel right to have that kind of tension."

"He's right." Kim said, "We all need to grow up and just clear the air."

"I'm sorry." I immediately said.

Everyone seemed to be surprised by me apologizing. I looked at them all before staring back at my hands. It irritated me no doubt about how I was treated during all of this. But then again, I was newer.

"I understand the situation I put you guys in by practically forcing you to pick sides. My sense of justice gets in the way of my social skills and for that I apologize."

I was about to go back to my seat before I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked to see that it was Lysander who grabbed my hand. He looked at me, searching for something. I wasn't sure what, but I couldn't help but fluster under my friend's stare.

"Mir, you're not at fault." he said.

Then I felt someone hug me. I looked down to see it was Violette.I was surprised at the gesture. Violette was shy, so hugging is a big step for her. My eyes widened then lowered as I returned the hug.

"Mir we're really sorry. Even if she was our friend we should have at least not treated you how we did." Iris said.

"You're our friend too so to do that to you wasn't right." Melody finished.

I was silent for a moment. I would admit, a part of me didn't want to forgive them. A part of me felt like this was the reason I never really tried to make friends. But I didn't want to prove that I was unapproachable.

"It'll take some time before I can fully forgive you all." I admitted.

"Well, at least you're honest." Kim remarked.

I chuckled at her remark. I knew she didn't mean anything mean by it. I think they were more relieved that I said that at least. I wasn't expected to completely forgive them right off the bat. But this was a start. Melody pulled the others away so I could complete my detention sentence. Before Lysander could leave I grabbed his coat.

"You did all of this for me, and I don't know how to thank you."

"You could say it." he suggested.

I stared at his dual colored eyes before smiling.

"Thanks Lys."

* * *

41\. "You did all of this for me?"

Been sorta kinda practicing writing the girls lately so I kinda hope I didn't go too OoC about them. But I always kinda felt Mir would be a bit reluctant to forgive them right away. Since she's in the midst of getting over her emotional shortcomings.

Also more Lys love.


End file.
